Wireless network operators provide access to allow wireless devices to communicate over a network. After the wireless device is authorized, the wireless device can transmit and receive information over the network. Network operators monitor data usage of the wireless device over the network for various purposes such as resource management, load balancing, billing, etc. Typically, when a wireless device changes location in the network, a location update procedure is initiated. During the location update procedure, if the wireless device has moved to a cell not included in a predetermined list of tracking areas, a tracking area update request is sent by the wireless device to the network to initiate the new tracking area procedure.